


January Quick Fics for 1_Million_Words

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fics for various fandoms, based on prompts in the 1_million_words comm on LJ. Ratings in the title of each fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. H50 - Teen - Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDanno. Rating: Teen. Prompt: Generic photo of a laser-light show at a club/concert. Summary: Steve and Danny on the job and missing the cues....

"Did you ever go in for this kind of crap?"

Steve's pretty sure that's what Danny's just asked him, a finger pointing up toward the ceiling of the dance club that's awash in the pulsing glow of flashing laser lights.

"Not so much. You?" Steve shouted back.

If their perp is here... well, the odds of spotting him in this crush of damp, drunk, pheromone-drenched kids? He's guessing 20 percent if they are very lucky. But it's nice being somewhere this different and ...crazy, watching Danny laugh at the whole scene, putting his hands on Danny's shoulders and squeezing, feeling him close to him as they make their way around the place two feet at a time.

"Nah. Liked to go somewhere we could shoot pool and talk, you know?"

"You? Wanting to hang out and talk all night? Danny, I'm.... stunned, I'm..."

"You're a sarcastic ass. Did you hang out at seaside pubs and sing sea shanties?"

"You really think that, don't you? You think because I'm a sailor I..."

"Just giving you shit, babe. I'm sure you went to nice, respectable bars and left some girl heartbroken in every port....."

"Yeah, that's it."

Every time he thought maybe Danny had him figured out.....

Steve re-focused, eyes out for their suspect again. This was all...

It was all just business anyway.

Right?


	2. SPN- Teen - Unbreak my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel doesn't get Sam's reaction. This is good news, after all. Rating: G. Prompt: Close your eyes and you might believe.

"Close your eyes...."

Sam heard Castiel murmur it, and then he did the last thing he expected to do at this particular point in time- batting Cas' hand away, rising up a little in his arms to ask a follow-up question.

"This won't hurt, will it?"

"I don't believe so. I've never had any complaints." Cas waited until Sam had settled back against him on the couch, then brought his two fingers toward Sam's forehead again, only stopping at the last second. "Physiologically, I mean. In terms of your emotional reaction to what you learn....I can't guarantee anything there. Or even, actually, anticipate it as I have limited access to and understanding of human..."

"It's... okay, Cas. Got it. Go ahead... just do it, okay?"

Castiel nodded and pressed forward, pressed his digits into the spot right below Sam's widow's peak and held him while he shook, absorbing the sensation and the information buried in the stream of thought he was sending.

Sam gasped and reached for him wildly while he took it in and....

"Oh...." 

"You're ...crying. I would think learning how your brother truly feels about you in his soul would make you.... happy? I can tell you, if any of my brethren felt that way about me...."

"It's okay, it's ... all good..." Sam can't help patting him on the arm; Cas looks so distressed, like he's failed. "Sometimes... when we really want something very much...and then we get it... humans cry."

"You lie when you want things. You cry when you get them...."

Cas did the head tilt thing and Sam sank back into his arms.

"Just file it away for future reference, okay? I'm sure it'll come in handy someday."

"Yes. Thank you, Sam. I'm sure it will."


	3. H50- Teen - Three years and a Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve forgot it. Danny noticed it right away. Written as a thank you fic for Ignemferam's comment on the 2013 Brag Page on the 1_million_words comm.

“Woah, woah, woah…wait. Stop a damn second.”

“What?” 

They were back at the office, in Steve’s office, after a very long Thursday that included a draining high-speed foot chase through jungle terrain. It had left them both soaked and smelling pretty ripe - but at least Danny had the luxury of a quick stop home to shower and change while his partner took on the task of getting their perp over to HPD.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Steve had toed off his shoes immediately and pulled off his shirt. He was searching up a fresh one in his bottom drawer. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The new shirt was a soft, cotton polo and he had it over his arms, almost ready to lift it and tug it over his head but Danny stopped him by pushing his Lacoste-wrapped limbs gently down a touch. “I’m putting on a substantially less filthy shirt. Nothing I haven’t done in front of you maybe a hundred times…”

“You’ve got a love bite…” Danny didn’t move, still holding onto him, looking pissed and annoyed as he nodded toward the spot just below and to the left of Steve’s right nipple. 

“Oh, yeah, uh … sorry. Guess I forgot.”

“You forgot? Why, why, tell me why would you think it’s okay to …parade that around like…”

“Parade? It’s just you and me. Danny, you’re staring,” Steve looked down at where Danny continued to hold his arms and back up to where those blue eyes were – hazy, and fixed on his chest. 

Danny’s tongue flicked over his lip – a predatory little lick.

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. You do that sometimes, you look at me like I’m a …steak or something.”

“This is not okay. Showing off your sex injuries. You should keep it in mind, maybe change in the men’s or at least goddamn wait until after you change to call me in and go over…”

“What, are we fifteen or something?” Steve veered left and shook him off and pulled the shirt on. 

“You let her do that to you? She … has nibbling rights? To leave marks and such? That’s… I don’t know, it seems…”

“What, are you jealous, D?”

The silence that followed was exactly a second and a half too long.

“Yeah, that’s it, I’m jealous,” Danny turned and walked out, shutting Steve’s door so that he had to open it again to follow him.

“Get back here. You don’t get to bitch about my love bites and then walk out like it’s…”

Steve was in Danny’s office now, the rest of the words lost as _that_ door shut.

“What’s going on?" Kono walked in with a coffee, handed Chin his.

“I think the clue bus just pulled into town.”

“No kidding? That sucker is slow – only took, what, three and a half years?”

“Three and a half years and a chest hickie.”

“Oh my God,” Kono headed for her office. “I don’t even want to know.”


	4. Sherlock- Teen- John Watson's Non-Vacation in the London Sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a reward to fluffybun on LJ for participating in a weekend challenge. This was written to prompts based on vacation themed items and destinations, none of which John Watson ever gets to experience because... Sherlock.

“This is an utter waste of time.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not any sort of a waste of time. Moaning about it – that’s an utter waste of time,” Sherlock perused the control panel on the row of submersible pumps behind them, looking for God only knew what. 

“I should be on a plane right now.”

“You should be helping me look around.”

“For what? I don’t even know why we’re wandering around this literal shit hole…”

“Signs of tampering. Someone trying to throw the system and so the city off kilter. And it’s not a literal shit hole, John, it’s a pumping station. The literal shit holes are below us. This venerable facility keeps what’s in them away from our surface water, and so makes London a relatively feces-untainted joy for us all.”

“We should be letting the authorities look for signs of tampering. We should be outside waiting for them to come out and tell us what they’ve found, not wandering a cold, oily, stench-filled cement slab with mold-covered cement walls pretending we know what…”

“If you were on a plane, you’d be feeling low; disappointed in yourself for leaving me to unravel this without you.”

If I were on the plane, I’d be on the way to a beach. And sunshine. And pretty women in varying degrees of undress; tank tops, sundresses, bathing suits made of bits of fabric smaller than a piece of toast…”

“Jamaica,” Sherlock spat the word like John should be ashamed of himself. “Please. Some people are holiday-takers and some are not. And you, John, are…not.”

“Am.”

“Are not. You’d end up sitting there alone, or running around to fifteen local sights a day to convince yourself you were having fun. What did you think you’d do? Windsurf? Climb an extinct volcano?”

“Yes! As a matter of fact, I was going to the Milk Baths – hot water from extinct volcanoes, Sherlock, pure and clean and a... fuck-ton more rejuvenating than following you through a sewage pumping station.”

"You were going to say 'crap-ton,' weren't you?" 

"Yes," John said. "But I heard it in my head just in time." 

“Margaritas…” Somehow Sherlock added a heavy ‘H’ and dragged it into five full syllables of disdain. “That’s your fun in the sun drink. Am I right? Or perhaps a rum daiquiri.”

“I hate you.”

He did like rum daiquiris.

“Boys…” Lestrade’s voice, urgent, echoed off the walls from a hundred yards away down the dank, dark corridor. “Here, come see…”

“Yes!” Sherlock was off. “We found something.”

“We… have found nothing. Nothing! He found something….” John felt his left foot sliding as it made contact with, oh lord, he couldn’t imagine and didn’t want to know. “The police found something.”

“Oh relax,” He heard Sherlock, well ahead of him now. “Jamaica will still be there when this is over. And you bought trip insurance.”

It was some consolation.

Except… that he still couldn’t see it actually happening. Could only wonder what would keep him from that plane next time.


End file.
